


Full

by Lilycarroll



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Fanart, M/M, Smut, a lot of cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilycarroll/pseuds/Lilycarroll
Summary: Fanart - Jaskier + creampie
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 33





	Full

.... in my defense, there are a lot of amazing fanfics about Geralt filling Jaskier with cum.  
  
And Jaskier always loves to be full.  
  
Geralt loves to see his bird like that, marked, sperm seeping out of its hole. The lost and satisfied look.  
  
In the end, everyone leaves happy and now you have this drawing.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter it's my refuge (@LilyCarroll).


End file.
